wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Geyser (QE1)
This character belongs to Element. Not yours. No touching. |-|Description= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Ele |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Bright scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Boiling water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Hot pink, turquoise |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Tube worm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Another one bites the dust - Queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | “Commander” |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 20(hy) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | SkyWing negotiator |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWing/SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Small wing of the SkyWing palace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Goldfish (father), Octopus (QE1) (Brother), Dewdrop (QE1) (Half-Sister), Azure (Half-Sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Octopus, Azure, Mountain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Stolen, Iron |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Salmon sushi, receiving gifts, nice views |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Mo |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} APPEARANCE Geyser is a slim dragoness with a long neck and tail. Her claws are long and sharp, and although she constantly cleans them, to keep them polished white, they always end up dirty. She has a tall stature, and a build mostly like a SkyWing’s, though with a thicker, more SeaWing-like tail. Geyser’s main scales are a polished hot pink, and they gleam slightly in sunlight. The scales running along her spine match her bright underbelly, the colour of a tropical ocean. Her spine and horns are a similar colour to her underbelly, although they are more blue in hue. She does not wear clothing very often, although sometimes she will wear a thick cloak made of black felt, with a bronze trim. On diplomatic missions, or to outings, she will wear blue moonstone and silver accessories, to match the moonstone embedded into a small cut on her underbelly. PERSONALITY Geyser is sarcastic, to say the least. Being raised in a lower class lifestyle for most of her life, she can still behave rather unruly. Beside this, she can be quite poised, and presentable in negotiative situations. She was always inspired by dragons with high speaking roles, and admired them greatly. She always wanted to be like them, and grew up feeling like one of the smartest people in her small community. This is where she found her sarcastic tendencies. She appears as brave and confident, always up for a challenge, though inside she is insecure. She often jumps to conclusions and snaps at lot of people, and when on a job, she struggles to hold back her anger. She feels like this because of the things people always said about her and her family. A disgrace. Not worthy. Freakish. Weird. These things people often say behind her back, especially since the people she meets through her occupation are often haughty and entitled. HISTORY Geyser was hatched in the Sky Kingdom by her mother and father’s side. They were a mostly peaceful family, beside the fact that they argued over one thing: Who would care for her. It was disputed for a long time, until Goldfish (her father) decided on his own, that he would take her to the Sea Kingdom to live. On her 2nd birthday, they left for the Sea Kingdom, unbeknownst to her her mother. This is when he discovered that Geyser was unable to breathe underwater. TRIVIA RELATIONSHIPS ABILITIES |-|Gallery= BlueMoonStone.jpeg|an example of the blue moonstone Geyser_by_Coyote.png|ref by coyote Geyserheadshotcanon.jpeg|by me Geyserrefheadshot.jpeg|by me Geyser_fr.png Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (QE1)